


Away We Go

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BURN THE WITCH AU, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020[Day 4}: Strawberries /Music/Crows"I need some kind of reactionA little compassion,Some kind of connectionDivine intervention;A sign breaks through,I see it on the horizon"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKISHIMA Week, 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933120
Kudos: 9
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> //They're in **Sabres** here!!

Lunch wasn't always a quiet affair for Kei, especially whenever he spent it with his partner, Kageyama, who usually would try to get Kei to give him some  _ Broombuggy _ flying lessons, only to end up sending him across town with Kei's magic.

He's almost done with his cake anyway, so he took his time to savour the last few bites by scrolling through his phone for any news, or anything else just to bide his time, and so he didn't have to talk to Kageyama. 

Just as he was about to take another bite of his cake, his fork bumps into something almost round on his plate. He looked up from his phone, and sitting across him was Kageyama, pushing strawberries from his pancakes onto Kei's plate.

"Look, if you're only pawning off your strawberries so I'll give you some flying lessons, then you're gonna have to do better next time, buddy," Kei snorts, stabbing one of the fruits, earning him a small gasp from Kageyama. "But I'll accept them, so thank you for not seeing your plans through," Kei grinned, lips closed, and his right cheek protruding only slightly because of the strawberry.

He felt ridiculous, really, like a school boy teasing his crush, or whatever. 

_ Not that he had a crush on Kageyama, though! _

Kageyama shrugs, polishing off the last of his pancakes, practically licking at his plate to finish the large dollop of sweet cream his stack of pancakes came with. 

"I'd still give you my strawberries even if you don't ask for them, or even if I don't have any ulterior motives behind it," he harumphs while looking away, and facing the streets where people... seemed to be... running?

His phone screen started beeping loudly, along with every screen, and radio in their vicinity. 

> **EMERGENCY DRAGON BLOCKADE**

It said on the screens. 

Pocketing his phone, he glanced toward his partner, who seemed to be struggling with the cape he had wrapped around his neck as if it were a shawl. With a shake of his head, Kei put two fingers into his mouth to whistle. 

In an instant, his Broombuggy is swooping down in front of them, demonstrating a perfect parallel parking. 

"Are you done regretting your fashion choices now, or do we have to tell the Dragon to come back next week when you've decided how to properly wear your cape?" Kei had to ask. It's been one of the things his partner often struggled with, along with his ineptitude at flying. 

Huffing like a child, Kageyama threw his hands up in surrender. "I give up, let's go. If this stupid cape chokes me, then so be it. I'd rather it kill me, than Director Squire herself," Kageyama explained, visibly shuddering at the mention of their boss. Kei  _ still _ couldn't believe Kageyama was even any way related to such a powerful Witch.

After making sure his  _ Kit _ was strapped securely on his belt, he mounts his Broombuggy, and slowly, steadily floats until his feet aren't touching the ground anymore, before it speeds off to where the rampaging dragon was. 

Of course, not until after Kei grabbed at Kageyama by the cape that they flew off. 

Maybe lunch times filled with Kageyama's stupid chatter and endless complaining wasn't so bad after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> // Summary is probs,,, a hint at another BTW AU I wanted to write for them,, the summary is from Kageyama's POV,,, and that other fic in the works,,, they're in different departments,,,
> 
> Anyway! This was super late, but still, I hope you enjoy! Especially if you've seen the movie already! 
> 
> I'll be slow to update this (and the other ones I have yet to finish) but I'll work hard to finish them before the year ends,,, hopefully!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
